After All
by The Fiction Spider
Summary: He observes. Which is why he knows they won't last. Series of 2x05 drabbles from different POV's.
1. Chris

**Disclaimer:** Haven & all related characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a while & I promise to return them all in a relatively unharmed and maybe even happier state. ;)

**A/N:** Just saw the new Haven episode and just _had_ to write this.

I actually liked Chris' speech at the end of the episode. Of course I'd rather like it to be _Nathan _who'd said that , but I'm sure we'll get there ;) After all, he did come back for her. *dreamy sigh*

This is just a little drabble to express the thought that popped into my head when Chris said "_I observe_." 'Cause, honestly, you'd have to be a bat not to notice the chemistry between Nathan and Audrey!

* * *

><p><em>Chris: Your... immunity to me, that's... not why I asked you out. It's really not.<em>

_Audrey: Okay, so... why did you, really?_

_Chris: I observe. That's what I do. That's what I've always done. It annoys people, but that's what I do. And here's what I've observed about you Audrey Parker; You are... amazing. The ways you pitched those flowers. The way you threw together this dinner, after we had the worst date ever._

_Audrey: That's really not that amazing._

_Chris: You've got two people, who've hated eachother for over fifty years, to fall in love again today. I say that's pretty amazing. But what's even more amazing, is that you can make a cynical jackass like me believe there are people in this world worth knowing. ...Well, one, anyway. I want you Audrey, because... because you're you._

~ Haven – 2.05 - Roots

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Chris<strong>

He observes.

As he told Audrey, he's been doing it his entire life. And being such an observant person, it's hard for him to miss that the Haven Interim Police Chief is head over heels in love with his partner. Of course, the man apparently hasn't done anything about it, but it seems Nathan has realised that Audrey is amazing, long before he himself did.

The kicker of the thing is that Audrey herself is equally in love with her partner, which is just as plain for him to see. _She_ just hasn't realised it yet.

So he knows they won't last. He likes her; she's a beautiful woman and maybe her 'immunity' to him did have a little bit to do with him asking her out. – at the end of the day it _is_ nice know there's one person who likes you because you are you, not because of some 'Trouble' you have – but he knows they won't last.

They can't last.

Because the moment she realises what it is she's feeling, she'll be gone. After all, even a blind person can see they're perfect for one another.

So he's decided he'll enjoy this thing they are having for as long as he can, but has already resigned himself to letting her go.

In spite of everything, him being a cynic doesn't mean he can't also be a closet romantic.

* * *

><p>TFS - 1408/11

**A/N:** Why are all my drabbles written between 2 & 3 AM?

Re-uploaded on 10/09/11. Now beta-ed, many thanks to _LastScorpion_ & _charming-kayleigh_ for that.


	2. Nathan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Haven. If I did Nathan wouldn't have ended up alone in his office staring at an old photo, while Audrey was getting some with the cynical jackass.

**Spoilers:** Everything up to 2.05.

**A/N:** Due to the fact that this story now has more hits than it has words, and my muse seems to be unable to shut up I have decided to add some more chapters/drabbles. There probably will be 5 or 6 chapters.

I'm ignoring the preview for '_Audrey Parkers Day Off'_ by the way. As far as I'm concerned this story went AU after 'Roots'. I did love the preview; Nathan's line about '_Groundhog Day_' was hilarious and it would make an excellent way to get rid of Chris. I'm sure they won't, but they'll have to anyway, so why not like that. ;)

BTW, thanks to the six people who reviewed! I pretty much agree with all of you ;)

And now, on with the story. It's Nathan's turn. Poor guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**2: Nathan**

He doesn't really like Chris Brody. Well, he doesn't like him period. The guys has been a jackass his entire life, even when Nathan knew him as a boy, and apparently he hasn't changed much since. (Besides, who asks a girl out at his father's _wake_? That's just bad manners.) The cold feeling in the pit of his stomach makes him like the guy even less. 'Cause he's on a date with his… partner – let's just call her that – and she's not answering her phone. She always answers his calls, just like he always answers hers. The 'Troubles' have made sure they do. But she's not.

He knows he's jealous. He has liked Audrey pretty much since the first day, when she (with a rather spectacular dive) pushed him out of the way of a speeding truck. Cutting her out of the blanket cocoon a couple of days later had sent his hormones into overdrive and by the time he'd seen her in that blue dress he'd had a full blown crush. It isn't until her birthday party, when he'd almost lost her, that he'd realised his feelings go beyond those of a mere crush.

By that time her ability to make him feel had come into play, but as he'd knelt by that trunk, holding her hand, begging for her not to be dead, he'd realised that he'd rather have her smile at him once more than ever feel again.

He's in love with her.

It took him a while to tell her about the fact he could feel her. At first it took him a couple of days to come to terms with it and then he just didn't know how to tell her. He had hoped that his eventual confession might bring them closer together, but then the other Audrey had turned up, the town faced the ten plagues, and things had gotten a little off track for a while.

Their case today had not been an easy one. The murderous vines had certainly been a challenge, but crashing into the barn to rescue her and then having to see her leave holding hands with another guy might have been even harder. She'd told him, when she'd handed in her report describing the events of the past day, that she and Chris were going to try finishing the date they had been trying to have. At her apartment.

She's in her apartment with that guy, and she's not answering her phone.

Yeah, he _really_ doesn't like Chris Brody.

* * *

><p>TFS - 1808/2011

**A****/N:** Apparently playing the '_Angry Birds_' song over and over again has either driven Muze nuts, or pissed her off so much she'll do anything to make me not play it, 'cause she's been spitting out stories left and right. I have written more in the past week than in the previous 6 years.

Re-uploaded on 10/09/11. Now beta-ed, many thanks to _LastScorpion_ & _charming-kayleigh_ for that.


	3. Duke

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Haven, but I did just buy the Season 1 DVD box ;)

**A/N:** Once again, I have more hits than words (Yay!), and more than a 1000 visitors, so I'm feeling happy. Thanks to all the people who reviewed and 'alert-ed' me! ;)

Sorry it took so long, first I was struck down with a four-day stress-headache and then I just couldn't get this chapter right. Muze left the building. :S

I upped the rating to T, 'cause some parts of future chapters are a little more than K.

Duke's chapter is up next. This starts just after he leaves Evie on his boat.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**3: Duke**

What he told Evie is true; it's not about Audrey, not anymore.

Sure, he likes her – even though she is a cop – and _had_ asked her out on a date. Well, it was a barbeque at his bar, but she had cancelled on him anyways. He's even attracted to her; she is after all a very attractive woman, with a very cute mole on her right thigh. (Of course he peeked. She's very pretty, and he's only a man. And hey, he _did_ fish her out of the freezing waters of the harbour and had to remove her soaked clothes - leaving her her underthings for modesty's sake, and the fact she did own a gun - to ward of_f_ hypothermia. There had to be _some_ perks to that.)

But after his relationship with Nathan started to improve slightly – well, it had evolved into a ceasefire – he'd backed off. 'Cause he'd seen something he hadn't seen for a while: Nathan Wuornos was in love with his partner, _and he meant_ properly in love. He wasn't willing to sacrifice the tiny bit of progress they'd made toward restoring their friendship (well the less antagonistic way of interaction between them) for a girl who'd never stay with him anyway.

'Cause he knows.

'Cause he'd seen something else too; it paid to be an observant guy when one was in a questionable line of business. He'd seen that though Audrey thought he was a nice guy, and even found him attractive, he wasn't the sort of guy she'd end up with. After that he'd figured someone he could trust, maybe even call a friend, would be better than a roll in the hay. (Yes he, Duke Crocker, said that, watch out for flying pigs.) Also, they would have killed each other within a week.

But Nathan - well, he's just perfect for her. Somehow they complement each other and work very well as a team. And then there was the whole he-can-feel-her-touch-thing. (It had taken him a while, but he finally figured out Nathan's whole "_Fate_"-speech.)

Which is why he's a bit disappointed in Audrey as he sees Chris walking up the stairs to her apartment. Pretty much everyone knows that Nathan has a thing for her, but apparently _she's_ too emotionally ignorant to notice when someone isn't just being friendly because he only wants to be friends. He cannot help feeling a bit sorry for Nathan.

He just hopes she realises it soon. 'Cause, although Chris is an amazing guy, he feels he and Audrey just don't really belong together. Not like Dorothy and the Tin Man do.

* * *

><p>TFS 1009/2011

**A/N:** Three down, three to go!

Many thanks to _LastScorpion_ & _charming-kayleigh_ for beta-ing for me.


End file.
